The Dark Warrior Saga - Deck List
by buffyandfaithuk
Summary: Duelist Deck List for the Duelist's in the Dark Warrior Saga. Please see my page for all storys relating.
1. Introduction

**For people reading this for the first time, let me just introduce that this will be used for the characters decklists throughout the entire line of storys I have in mind. All characters who are duelists will be listed here, along with thier entire decks. Original cards used by characters will be thoroughly explained in game terms. **

**I will be keeping each chapter permanently dedicated to one character and update as I go along. Ill also make notes in the actual chapters when the decklist has been updated so you know when to come and have a nosy. Also I dont expect anyone to review this chapter. Unless you want to compliment me on my original card design! Lol. **

**This section is constantly a work in progress. So dont expect all decks to add up to a minimum of fourty cards, as not all the decks are seen in one duel obviously, ill just be showing the cards that are used so far.**

**Finally, if anyone wants to use the original cards in the decklist, please be kind enough to ask me first and give me a credit in your story. I have zero problem with anyone using my cards, but just taking them is plain rude without asking :(**

**With that said, here are the decks.**


	2. Kaiser

Besaid Champion - Kaiser - Cyber/Cyberdark Dragon Deck

* * *

**Monster Cards**

Cyber Dragon x 3 - If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card from your hand.

Cyberdark Horn - When this card is Normal Summoned, select 1 Level 3 or lower Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard and equip it to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the equipped card's ATK. This card inflicts Piercing damage. If this card would be destroyed by battle, the equipped monster is destroyed instead.

Cyberdark Edge - When this card is Normal Summoned, select 1 Level 3 or lower Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard and equip it to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the equipped card's ATK. This card can attack your opponent directly. If it attacks using this effect, the Battle Damage it inflicts to your opponent is halved. If this card would be destroyed by battle, the equipped monster is destroyed instead.

Cyberdark Keel - When this card is Normal Summoned, select 1 Level 3 or lower Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard and equip it to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the equipped card's ATK. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, inflict 300 damage to your opponent. If this card would be destroyed by battle, the equipped monster is destroyed instead.

Cyber Phoenix x 2 - While this card is in face-up Attack Position, negate the effects of any Spell or Trap Card that targets 1 Machine-Type monster you control. When this face-up card attacks or is attacked, and it is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can draw 1 card

Hunter Dragon x 3 - This dragon has taken down countless prey with its sharp fangs. It strikes very quickly, because if it does not strike first, it is vulnerable to a counter-attack

Exploder Dragon - When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, destroy the monster that destroyed it. While this card is attacking, any Battle Damage either player takes from a battle involving this card becomes 0

Cyber Barrier Dragon - This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Attack Reflector Unit". Once per turn, while this card is in Attack Position, your opponent's next attack is negated.

Cyber Valley x 3 - You can use 1 of these effects.  
● When this card is targeted for an attack by an opponent's monster: You can banish this card; draw 1 card, then end the Battle Phase.  
● You can target 1 face-up monster you control and this card; banish both that target and this card, then draw 2 cards.  
● You can target 1 card in your Graveyard; banish this card and 1 card from your hand, then place that target on top of the Deck.

Cyber Laser Dragon - This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Photon Generator Unit". Once per turn, you can destroy 1 monster with ATK or DEF equal to or higher than the ATK of this card

**Fusion Monster Deck**

Cyber End Dragon - "Cyber Dragon" + "Cyber Dragon" + "Cyber Dragon"  
A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. During battle between this card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent

Cyberdark Dragon - "Cyberdark Horn" + "Cyberdark Edge" + "Cyberdark Keel"  
This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. When this monster is Special Summoned, select 1 Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard and equip it to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the equipped card's ATK. This card gains 100 ATK for each Monster Card in your Graveyard. If this card would be destroyed by battle, the equipped monster is destroyed instead.

Cyber Twin Dragon -"Cyber Dragon" + "Cyber Dragon"  
A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. This card can attack twice during the same Battle Phase

Chimeratech Overdragon - "Cyber Dragon" + 1 or more Machine-Type monsters  
Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card is Fusion Summoned: Send all other cards you control to the Graveyard. The original ATK and DEF of this card each become 800 x the number of Fusion Material Monsters used for its Fusion Summon. Each turn, this card can attack your opponent's monsters a number of times equal to the number of Fusion Material Monsters used for its Fusion Summon

**Magic Cards**

Polymerization - Send Fusion Material Monsters that are listed by a Fusion Monster Card from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, and Special Summon the Fusion Monster from your Fusion Deck

Graceful Charity - Draw 3 cards from your Deck, then discard any 2 cards from your hand

Instant Fusion (Anime Magic Card Effect) - Send to the Graveyard Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Fusion Monster from your Field, and Special Summon the appropriate Fusion Monster from your Fusion Deck (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon). During your End Phase, the monster Special Summoned by this card's effect is returned to the Fusion Deck.

Quick Summon (Anime Magic Card Effect) - Select 1 monster card in your hand and Special Summon it in face up Attack Positon or face down Defence Position (Tributes are still required for monsters of level 5 or higher). This Special Summon is treated as a Normal Summon or Set by all other card effects

Warp Beam (Anime Magic Card Effect) - Select any number face-up monster(s) you control, then send an equal number of monster(s) you contrl to the Graveyard (except the selected monster(s)). This turn, the selected monster(s) can attack your opponent directly. If you attack using this effect, the ATK of the attacking monster(s) becomes 600 during the Damage Step only.

Battle Fusion (Anime Magic Card Effect) - Activate only during during a Battle Phase. Select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. Increase the ATK of 1 monster you control by an amount equal to the ATK of the selected monster until the End Phase.

Limiter Removal - Double the ATK of all face-up Machine-Type monsters on your side of the field, until the end of this turn. During the End Phase, destroy all monsters that were affected by this effect

De-Fusion - Return 1 Fusion Monster on the field to the Fusion Deck. In addition, if all the Fusion Material Monsters that were used for the Fusion Summon of that Fusion Monster are in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon them

**Cyber Yin Yang Configuration** - Quickplay Spell - Select one face up Cyber End Dragon or one Cyberdark Dragon on your side of the field and remove it from play, and then activate the following effects based on which monster was removed.

*Cyber End Dragon - Special summon one Cyberdark Dragon from your graveyard disregarding any summoning requirements. It gains half the attack points of the Cyber End Dragon removed and It can only activate its effect of gaining attack points from monsters in the graveyard and is destroyed in the end phase.

*Cyberdark Dragon - Special summon one Cyber End Dragon from your graveyard disregarding any summoning requirements. It gains half the attack points of the Cyberdark Dragon removed Its effect is negated and is destroyed in the end phase.

Machine Duplication - Target 1 face-up Machine-Type monster you control with 500 or less ATK; Special Summon up to 2 monsters from your Deck with the same name as that face-up monster.

Heavy Storm - Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field.

Mystical Space Typhoon - Target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy that target

Overload Fusion - Banish, from your side of the field or your Graveyard, the Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a DARK Machine-Type Fusion Monster Card, then Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.)

Power Bond - Send, from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Machine-Type Fusion Monster Card, then Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, and it gains ATK equal to its original ATK. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.) During the End Phase of this turn, the player who activated this card takes damage equal to the original ATK of the monster (at the time it was Summoned).

Dimensional Induced Explosion - Return 1 face-up Fusion Monster you control to the Fusion Deck. Then select as many monsters that are removed from play as possible, and Special Summon them

**Trap Cards**

Power Wall (Anime Trap Card Effect)- Activate only when you would receive Battle Damage from an attack by a monster your opponent controls. Send any number of cards from the top of your Deck to the Graveyard to reduce the Battle Damage you would receive by the number of cards sent to the Graveyard by this effect x 100.

Attack Reflector Unit - Tribute 1 "Cyber Dragon". Special Summon 1 "Cyber Barrier Dragon" from your hand or Deck

**Cyberdark Vengance** - Normal Trap - This card can only be activated when a monster named Cyber Dragon or lists Cyber Dragon as a fusion material monster is destroyed. Send one monster card from your deck to the graveyard. Then special summon from your hand, deck or graveyard, either one Cyberdark Horn, Cyberdark Edge or Cyberdark Keel. At this time, you may activate the selected Cyberdark monsters effect of equipping a level three or lower dragon type monster from the graveyard as if it were a normal summon. Any other effects that the selected Cyberdark monster has, are negated as long as the selected monster remains face up on the field.

**Cyberdark Destruction** - Continuous Trap - This card can only be activated when you have a face up monster with Cyberdark in its card name. Select one face up monster on your opponents side of the field and treat this card as an equip card to the opponents monster. The equipped monsters attack points are reduced by half as long as this card remains active on the field. During the turn that this card is activated, if your opponent has no monsters on thier side of the field, you cannot declare a direct attack against them. If the monster equipped by this effect is destroyed, destroy this card also.

**Samsara Dogma** - Continuous Trap (Anime Trap Card With Modified Effect) - Upon activation of this card, declare one type of monster. From that point on as long as this card remains active on the field, all cards in your graveyard are considered to be a monster card of the selected type chosen. This effect applies to magic and trap cards also.

* * *

Besaid Champion - Kaiser - Loving Beast Deck

* * *

**Monster Cards**

**Snoopy, The Mauling Brown Bear** - This card inflicts Piercing battle damage. When it declares an attack, its attack becomes 1800. If a monster would attack the player directly, you can activate this card effect, and destroy the attacking monster and deal damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monsters attack points.

**Betty-Sue, The Clingy One** - This card cannot attack. Activate the following effects based on which mode this card is in.

Attack Mode - Once a turn, you can double a monsters attack points during the damage step. Other monsters you control cannot declare an attack during the turn you use this effect.

Defence Mode - All monsters you control can attack twice during the battle phase, but you cannot attack directly.

**Moosey, The Rampaging Beast -** When this card is attacked, target the opponents monster, and reduce its attack and defence points by half, adding it to the appropriate stats of this monster. This card negates the effects of monsters it battles and destroys. If Rico, The Proud Son is attacked while this card is face up on the field, you can target that monster, reduce its attack to zero, and then add that attack to this card until the end phase.

**Rico, The Proud Son -** If Moosey, The Rampaging Beast is face up on the field, you can drain that monsters stats down to one, to add the appropriate stat to this card. When this card destroys a monster by battle, it looses its stat bonus and damages the opponent equal to its previous attack points.

**Kai, Beast Of The Everlasting Sun -** While this card is face up on the field, other monsters you control cannot attack or activate thier effects. In the battle phase, this card negates the effects of your opponents spell, trap and monster effects. This effect cannot be negated by any over card. This card gains triple the attack points of all other Beast, Winged-Beast and Beast-Warrior type monsters that are face up on the field. When this card destroys a monster by battle, destroy all other cards on your opponents side of the field.

**Magic Cards**

Pot of Greed - Draw 2 cards from your deck.

**Rampaging Stomp - **When Moosey, The Rampaging Beast is targetted for an attack, you can end the battle phase.

**Clingy Love - **When an effect is activated that deals direct damage to a player while you control a Betty-Sue, The Clingy One, you can activate this card. That damage is negated and the negated damage is added to Betty-Sue, The Clingy One's attack points until the end phase of your next turn.

**Trap Card**

**United Family** - When Snoopy, The Mauling Brown Bear and Moosey, The Rampaging Beast are face up on the field, special summon one Rico, The Proud Son to the field.

**Loving Owner's Sacrifice** - As long as this card remains face up on the field, when an attack is declared or a targetted destruction effect against either Snoopy, The Mauling Brown Bear, Betty-Sue, The Clingy One, Moosey, The Rampaging Beast, Rico, The Proud Son or Kai, Beast Of The Everlasting Sun, you can pay 500 life points, you take no battle damage from the attack and/or the targetted monster is not destroyed. Then increase your opponents life points by 500.

**Mauling Muzzle** - When Snoopy, The Mauling Brown Bear is attacked you can activate this card. Double its current attack points during your opponents turn, but you cannot inflict battle damage with it during your opponents turn.

**Son's Cry - **When Rico, The Proud Son is attacked on the field while Snoopy, The Mauling Brown Bear is face up on the field, you can then add the current attack points of Snoopy, The Mauling Brown Bear to Rico, The Proud Son.


	3. Tara

Bevelle Champion - Tara - Elemental Rainbow Hero Space Deck

**Monster Cards**

Elemental Hero Neos - A new Elemental Hero has arrived from Neo-Space! When he initiates a Contact Fusion with a Neo-Spacian his unknown powers are unleashed

(Ultimate Crystal God) Rainbow Dragon - This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except from your hand while you have 7 "Crystal Beast" cards with different names on the field or in your Graveyard. This card cannot activate its effects the turn it is Special Summoned.  
Send all "Crystal Beast" monsters you control to the Graveyard; this card gains 1000 ATK for each card sent. You can activate this effect during either player's turn.  
You can remove from play all "Crystal Beast" Monster Cards in your Graveyard to return all cards on the field to their owners' Decks

Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus - When this card is Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned, or Special Summoned, you can place 1 "Crystal Beast" monster from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone; it is treated as a Continuous Spell Card. If this card is destroyed while it is in a Monster Card Zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card, instead of sending it to the Graveyard

Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle - When this card is Special Summoned, you can Special Summon as many "Crystal Beast" cards as possible from your Spell & Trap Card Zone. If this card is destroyed while it is in a Monster Card Zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card, instead of sending it to the Graveyard

Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle - Once per turn, you can change 1 of your monsters that attacked this turn to Defense Position. If this card is destroyed while it is in a Monster Card Zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card, instead of sending it to the Graveyard

Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth - When a face-up "Crystal Beast" monster you control is selected as an attack target, you can change the target to this card. If this card is destroyed while it is in a Monster Card Zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card, instead of sending it to the Graveyard

Elemental Hero Avian - A winged Elemental Hero who wheels through the sky and manipulates the wind. His signature move, Featherbreak, gives villainy a blow from sky-high

Elemental Hero Bustinatrix - A flame manipulator who is the only woman among the Elemental Heroes. Her Burstfire burns away villainy

Elemental Hero Clayman - An Elemental Hero with a clay body built-to-last. He'll preserve his Elemental Hero colleagues at any cost

Elemental Hero Sparkman - An Elemental Hero and a warrior of light who proficiently wields many kinds of armaments. His Static Shockwave cuts off the path of villainy

Elemental Hero Wildheart - This card is unaffected by the effects of Trap Cards

Neo Spacian Flare Scarab - This card gains 400 ATK for each Spell and Trap Card your opponent controls

Spell Striker - You can Special Summon this card from your hand by removing from play 1 Spell Card from your Graveyard. This card can attack your opponent directly. Any Battle Damage this card's controller takes from a battle involving this card becomes 0

**Fusion Monster Deck**

Rainbow Neos - "Elemental Hero Neos" + "Rainbow Dragon" or "Rainbow Dark Dragon"  
This card cannot be Special Summoned, except by Fusion Summon with the above Fusion Material Monsters. Once per turn, you can activate 1 of the following effects:  
- Send 1 monster you control to the Graveyard to return all monsters your opponent controls to the Deck.  
- Send 1 Spell or Trap Card you control to the Graveyard to return all Spell and Trap Cards your opponent controls to the Deck.  
- Send 1 card from the top of your Deck to the Graveyard to return all cards in your opponent's Graveyard to the Deck

Elemental Hero Flame Wingman - "Elemental Hero Avian" + "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix"  
This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster

Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman - "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" + "Elemental Hero Sparkman"  
This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. This card gains 300 ATK for each "Elemental Hero" card in your Graveyard. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster

**Magic Cards**

**Rainbow Fusion** - Field Magic Card - Both players may use the first and second effect of this card. The third effect can only be applied by the controller of this card. Effect 1 - Send fusion material monsters from your hand or your side of the field to the graveyard to fusion summon a fusion monster. Both players then draw cards from thier decks, equal to the fusion material monsters used in the fusion summon. Fusion material monsters and the fusion monster summoned, that are used in this effect cannot be summoned back to the field, or returned to the deck or hand by any card effect as long as this card remains active on the field. Effect 2 - When a monster is placed in the magic and trap zone, as a continous spell card then the controller of that card may draw one card from thier deck, thier opponent then gains five hundred life points. Effect 3 - Each time a monster is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, place one Orb Counter on this card (max 10) When this card has ten orb counters on it, send this card, and all other cards on your side of the field to the graveyard. Then special summon from your hand, deck or graveyard one Elemental Hero Neos and one Rainbow Dragon, disregarding any summoning requirements. The monsters special summoned by this effect have thier effects negated and cannot attack on the turn they are special summoned.

Gift Of The Martyr - Send 1 monster on your side of the field to the Graveyard. Select 1 monster on your side of the field. The selected monster gains ATK equal to the ATK of the sent monster until the end of this turn

Common Soul - Select 1 face-up monster on the field. Special Summon 1 "Neo-Spacian" monster from your hand to the same side of the field as the selected monster. The selected monster gains ATK equal to the ATK of the monster that was Special Summoned by this effect. When this card is removed from the field, return the Special Summoned monster to its owner's hand

Polymerization - Send Fusion Material Monsters that are listed by a Fusion Monster Card from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, and Special Summon the Fusion Monster from your Fusion Deck

**Trap Cards**

A Hero Emerges - You can only activate this card when your opponent declares an attack. Your opponent selects 1 random card from your hand. If it is a Monster Card, Special Summon it on your side of the field. If not, send it to the Graveyard

Crystal Pair - Activate only when a "Crystal Beast" monster you control is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard. Place 1 "Crystal Beast" monster from your Deck in your Spell & Trap Card Zone, face-up, as a Continuous Spell Card. You take no Battle Damage this turn.

**Rainbow Offering** - Normal Trap - You can only activate this card when you have a Rainbow Fusion magic card active on the field. During this turn, whenever a monster is destroyed, you may add two Orb Counters to the Rainbow Fusion card, instead of one.

**Crystal Sustenance** - Normal Trap - Remove from play any number of Crystal Beast monsters in your graveyard. For each card removed from play you gain five hundred life points for each card removed.


	4. Leo

Kilika Champion - Leo - Dinoroid Revvolution! Deck

**Monster Cards**

Black Stego - When this card is selected as an attack target by your opponent's monster, this card is changed to Defense Position

Black Ptera - When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, except when destroyed by battle, it is returned to the owner's hand

Gilasaurus - You can Special Summon this card from your hand. If you do this, your opponent can Special Summon 1 monster from their Graveyard

Gyroid - Once per turn, if this card would be destroyed by battle, it is not destroyed. (Damage calculation is applied normally).

Steamroid - If this card attacks an opponent's monster, this card gains 500 ATK during the Damage Step only. If this card is attacked by an opponent's monster, this card loses 500 ATK during the Damage Step only

**Magic Cards**

**Dinoroid Revvolution! -** Continous Magic Card - Once per turn during your main phase and your opponents battle phase, take either one Dinosaur or one 'Roid' type monster and return it to your hand from the field. The special summon the opposite monster from the one selected to the field. The monster special summoned by this effect must be of equal or lower level than the monster returned to the players hand. If this effect is used in your opponents battle phase when a monster is attacked, your opponent must attack the new monster that was special summoned with the monster they originally attacked with, no replay is carried out.

**Trap Cards**

**Dinoroid Blaster - **Continous Trap - This card can only be activated when there is a 'Dinoroid Revvolution!' on your side of the field. When a monster is special summoned by the effect of 'Dinoroid Revvolution!' inflict five hundred points of direct damage to your opponents life points. When 'Dinoroid Revvolution!' is destroyed while this face up card is on the field, destroy this card also.


End file.
